


Breaks and Blackmail

by XandersWorld



Category: House M.D.
Genre: Boss/Employee Relationship, F/F, F/M, Greg House Being an Asshole, M/M, Minor Greg House/James Wilson
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-05
Updated: 2020-01-05
Packaged: 2021-02-27 12:35:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,304
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22137172
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XandersWorld/pseuds/XandersWorld
Summary: I literally just thought up the title on the spot.
Relationships: Allison Cameron/Lisa Cuddy, Greg House/James Wilson
Kudos: 6





	1. Prolouge

‘Lisa, please, stop teasing,’ moans the brunette to her lover. Lisa grounds the heel of her hand into the blonde’s clit causing her to cut off her sentence and dissolve into fits of moans.

‘Cum for me, Ally my darling,’ Lisa says staring deep into Allison’s lust blown brown eyes that were open for a second before squeezing shut as a wave of warm pleasure shot through the brunettes body making it shiver with delight. It was with a final touch on Allison’s clit and a hard kiss on the mouth, entwining tongues and Lisa grinding against Allison’s leg that causes both ladies to cum hard groaning and screaming with pleasure.

Outside on the porch to Dr. Lisa Cuddy’s house, a man in a grey suit jacket and a mahogany cane smiled with victory. He had finally worked out – well _heard_ – the cause for his only female employee’s glow at work for the past couple of weeks and the same for his boss. The man had known that both ladies were getting some; he just hadn’t realized it was with each other.

Now that the man knew this, it saved him a trip to Dr. Allison Cameron’s house and he chuckled lightly before turning around and limping to his car.

Dr. Gregory House had the best bit of blackmail and he would certainly us it to the best of his abilities.


	2. Chapter 2

For once in his life, Dr. House was the first into the hospital before anyone else who worked there, well apart from his finance Dr. James Wilson who had driven the two to work. The head of Oncology now stood before him with his arms crossed over his chest, House on the other hand sat on his spinning chair… spinning it like a kid. Wilson had being trying to prize from House where he had been last night and why he was late to bed.

‘Gregory House, where were you last night?’ Wilson said exasperated.

‘Ooh using my full name now? What will you do next, call off the engagement? Your Mother will be very upset,’ House said as he threw his ball up in the air and caught it. Wilson sighed.

‘Babe please tell me? I’ve told you this before, relationships only work if both parties trust each other,’ Wilson finally said after a few moments of silence.

‘Fine, I was listening at Cuddy’s door and you wouldn’t believe the sounds I heard,’ House laughed as he gave up, he didn’t really like fighting with Wilson. House had stopped spinning and was staring at the ceiling when something strange happened. Wilson opened his mouth and a female voice came out, more specifically Dr. Cameron’s voice. House’s head snapped up in surprise.

‘You were out Cuddy’s house last night?’ Cameron’s voice was flat with edges of disbelief but also suspicion, like she didn’t quite believe House but knowing the guy, it was quite possible that he may have actually been. Cameron also sounded like she had been caught out.

‘... and why would you care where I was last night? Got something to hide?’ House stared straight at Cameron who nervously backed away into the other room where Dr. Foreman and Dr. Chase were just sitting down. House turned his attention back to Wilson. ‘I knew it.’

‘You know what?’ Wilson said, now more interested in House’s latest theory about Cameron. House had been going on and on about how the female doctor was obviously sleeping with someone but the head of Diagnostics didn’t know. At first it was Chase, then Foreman and then an ER doctor. At one point House even thought it was Wilson but had completely dismissed it before even telling Wilson, he trusted his lover.

‘She is sleeping with Cuddy,’ House said. Wilson’s jaw hit the floor.

‘No way Cameron is gay, we would have both picked it up the moment we met her,’ Wilson said after he had picked up his jaw.

‘Tell that to the sounds I heard last night, mmm yeah lovely,’ House said, casting his mind back before blinking and got up. Limping over to Wilson he gave him a peck on the lips before going into the other room to being his working day. Wilson blinked several times, he still didn’t believe that Cuddy and Cameron were sleeping together and he resolved to do some snooping of his own.

‘So, any cases?’ House said as he marched in to the next room. The three occupants looked up in surprise, House never asked for cases, it usually took some convinces from the three of them to get him to take anything. All the doctor received in return was some surprised looks with a mix of blank ones. ‘Nothing? Really? Well what are you guys still doing here then, go, go, go,’ He pointed to the door. The three got up and headed for the door when House told Chase to stay behind, he looked a little confused before sitting back down.

‘So Chase, what’s your latest theory?’ The blonde Australian looked even more confused.

‘On what?’

‘On you know life in general,’ House said sarcastically. ‘No you British bimbo, on Cameron.’ A look of realization crossed with anger flooded his eyes.

‘I’m Australian but anyway, she’s been spending a lot of time in the Clinic, perhaps she’s sleeping with one of the Doctors from the ER or something.’ Chase had been jealous when House had confirmed Cameron had been sleeping with someone because he had a crush on the brunette but he was also happy for her, she had been a little miserable of late after House broke her heart.

‘Has she been spending more time with Cuddy?’ House said suddenly out of blue. Chase’s cheeks blushed.

‘Well yes but I… hang on a second, you think Cameron is sleeping with Cuddy?’ Chase said gobsmacked and House just smiled. Chase hadn’t even considered that Cameron could be bisexual; his boy crush on the doctor had stopped that.

‘I don’t think… I know,’ and with that House walked out the room leaving Chase gaping like a fish in his seat.

House’s next stop was the ER.

He knew that Foreman would already have five cases and would be waiting in his office but Cameron on the other hand would have got distracted with just one case. As he thought over the last three years with his team, he realized that the cases that Cameron picked were all female – hot females at that – and he hadn’t thought anything of it at the time but now the _gay theory_ was starting to make a lot of sense.

The doctor stopped behind a pillar when he caught site of Cameron loitering near to the entrance to Cuddy’s office. The immunologist looked left and right before slipping into the office. Through the glass panes, he watched as Cameron collapsed onto one of the sofas and Cuddy immediately got up and starting fawning over the younger female doctor. So, House thought, the two weren’t just fucking, they were in a full blown relationship – this could cause some problems.

He had to talk to Wilson.

\---- _Meanwhile in Cuddy’s Office_ \----

Cameron flopped down onto the brown sofa and sighed. The doctor was so tired that she hardly felt a hand stroke through her tangled brunette hair.

‘Hey baby, tired are we?’ Cuddy gave Cameron a knowing smile and Cameron giggled, they both knew why the immunologist was so tired.

Cameron suddenly looked behind her as she had felt the hairs rise on the back of her neck, someone had watching them and Cameron immediately realized who it was. Cuddy tried to follow her girlfriend’s gaze but was unable to locate what Cameron was looking at.

‘He knows,’ Cameron said quietly. Cuddy didn’t even need to think twice at what Cameron was suggesting. House.

‘How?’

‘I… I… over heard him bragging to Wilson about the sounds…’ Cameron trailed off going bright red. Cuddy took her hand and squeezed it reassuringly.

‘Go on, darling.’

‘He bragged about hearing sounds from your front door last night,’ Cameron turned her face away, super embarrassed.

‘I’m going to kill the man,’ and with that Cuddy got up and marched to her office door however she was unable to open it because Cameron had shoved her between her lover and the door.

‘I think, I think,’ Cameron looked at her feet. ‘I think we should take a break… at least until House backs off from his ridiculous theory that I’m sleeping with you.’ Cuddy backed away a few steps, a mixture of confusion and hurt crossed her face.

‘You want to break up with me?’ The hurt was more evident in Cuddy’s voice no matter how hard she tried to hide it. Cameron just wanted take her lover in her arms and apologise but she couldn’t.

‘No not really, just until House stops battering the team about my sex life,’ Cameron’s tone was as hurt as Cuddy’s.

Finally Cuddy nodded. ‘Okay, as much as I hate it, we shall do it your way,’ and Cuddy turned around as the tears started to fall. Cameron left the office and went back to her office where Foreman and Chase were. A pile of case files littered the desk. Luckily House was nowhere to be seen.

Chase raised an eyebrow. ‘Are you okay, Cameron?’

‘Oh yeah fine. By the way all those theories you had about me were all wrong. I was dating someone outside the hospital but he just called to break up. It’s okay; I never really liked the guy anyway.’ Foreman just picked up one of the case files, he’d never shown any interest, only Chase really had and I knew why.

Just then House walked in, I pretended to browse a case file which actually looked rather interesting.

‘So…’ but whatever he was about to say was cut off when Chase spoke.

‘House she was dating some guy from outside the hospital but it’s over now.’ Chase actually sounded relieved.

‘Hmm, I don’t believe you.’

‘It doesn’t matter what you believe House but anyway I think this case is rather interesting…’ but this time House cut Cameron off.

‘So you’re not fucking Cuddy then?’ House had one of those expressions on where he was super into the conversation but also couldn’t care less. He played with his cane and Cameron fought the blush that was rising to her face, her breathing quicken. Just one thought about Cuddy could do that. She got up and made to leave the room.

‘Whoa, you forget you’re in a roomful of Doctors. Breathing and pulse quickened, blush on the cheeks, a hastiness to quit the room and I expect sweaty palms – something about Cuddy made you like this. If it weren’t for how quickly you want to leave the room, I would think you were disgusted by the thought of getting it on with Cuddy but adding all the symptoms together and I come to the conclusion that you two are fucking,’ House smiled, obviously proud of himself. Cameron sighed in defeat before turning around abruptly.

‘Yes the two of us are fucking but we called it off this morning because we didn’t want you finding out,’ the other two male doctors’ heads snapped to Cameron as they had never heard her swear before.

‘I can’t tell if you’re just playing with me or you’re telling the truth,’ House said obnoxiously. Cameron growled in frustration.

‘Fine you want proof, follow me.’

Cameron led the rest of the team and House to the lift, down to the ER and straight up to Cuddy who was standing by the nurses’ station. Cuddy turned around in surprise and opened her mouth to ask what was going on. Her ex-lover had a strange look on her face. Cameron mouthed to Cuddy _work with me_ and Cuddy seemed to understand what was going on.

Cameron glanced at House who had his full attention on the pair of doctors before him and watched with total fascination as Cameron kissed Cuddy passionately in the middle of the entrance way to Princeton Plainsborough Teaching Hospital, shocking all its staff and patients.

Cameron pulled back. ‘He knows and I don’t care,’ House just laughed.

‘She lasted ten minutes,’ he said as Chase handed him twenty bucks. Cameron held up her hands.

‘Whoa hang on a minute, you knew all along?’

‘Oh yeah, sorry did I forget to mention that? I wanted to see how long you could stay away from Cuddy.’ House smirked at the pair. ‘I have spies everywhere.’ House limped back to the lift with Foreman and Chase scrambling after him.

Cameron looked back at Cuddy who was staring straight at her. ‘You in my office now!’ Cuddy half dragged and half pulled the younger doctor to her office. Cuddy locked both sets of doors and pulled down all the blinds whilst Cameron stood bewildered and awkwardly in the middle of the room.

‘I’m sorry. I wanted to prove a point to House and honestly like he said, I couldn’t keep away from you.’ Cuddy walked right up to the other doctor who was a good couple of inches taller than the Dean of Medicine and caused Cameron to back away until her back hit the wall. Both Doctors were super turned on by the passionate kiss they just shared.

Cuddy didn’t say anything but gave Cameron another passionate kiss before backing away and sitting down at her desk and getting on with some work. Cameron breathed heavily.

‘Lisa, please,’ Cameron whined.

‘No, you wanted a break so two can play at that game,’ said Cuddy as she signed something.

‘I take back everything I said, I’m sorry,’ Cameron whined again.

‘Too late, now go back to work,’ Cuddy said dismissively.

‘You’re just going to leave me with blue balls?’

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and Kudos are appreciated


End file.
